La famille SLG
by Deponia
Summary: Comment Le Patron a été créé


_Ce court OS ce passe dans le même «monde» que « Hippie ou Harcelé » mais vous pouvez le lire seul. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour. Je l'ai écrit parce que j'était en manque d'inspiration pour mon prochain Matoine. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

Il sourit. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il prit une cigarette, la mit dans sa bouche, chercha son briquet, le trouva, alluma sa clope, tira une taffe. Le délicieux goût se répandit dans son palais. Cependant, le sentiment de bien-être commençait déjà à s'évanouir. Il profita de ces dernières minutes de plaisirs pour circuler parmi les cadavres en sifflotant. Les corps immobiles lui ressemblaient en tout point. La plupart étaient morts avant même de se rendre compte de sa présence. Quelques-uns n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Ils avaient leurs visages décomposés par la peur. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient éviter de voir la grande faucheuse ce soir.

L'homme en costume était venu dans cet entrepôt quelques minutes auparavant pour tuer. Il n'avait pas d'autre raison, il voulait simplement enlever la vie. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne détestait pas non plus. En fait, il s'en foutait. Il tuait pour une seule et unique raison, avoir des sentiments. Il se sentait continuellement vide à cause de son créateur. Il ne lui avait pas offert de sentiment. À l'exception de trois déclencheurs : le meurtres et le sexe. Non pas le sexe, le viol. Il s'ennuyait pendant qu'il couchait avec des personnes consentante. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était attraper un inconnu, le laisser se débattre puis le détruire. Point par point. Pour finir par les contraindre à le baiser. Possédez une personne à ce point était juste fascinant. Malheureusement il était obligé de tuer ses victimes. Il aurait tellement voulu les voir vivre avec son... cadeau. S'il les laissait indemne, il y avait un grand risque qu'ils aillent en parler à Matthieu. Son créateur risquait de le détruire et c'était ça son troisième sentiment : la crainte de la disparition.

Depuis quelques temps, les émotions que déclenchait la mort de ses doubles se dissipaient de plus en plus vite. C'en était frustrant ! À chaque fois, l'ennui le reprenait trop vite. Il jeta un coup de pied rageur sur la tête d'un de ses alter-ego. Le crâne se détacha et tacha sa veste noir. Il sentit la rage le prendre. Les quelques minutes de sensation étaient gâché par cet imbécile qui lui bousillait sa veste. C'est dans cet était d'esprit qu'il entendit des bruit de pas. Il se retourna pour se retrouver devant un clone. Il leva son flingue, bien décidé à récupérer grâce à cet imbécile quelques secondes d'émotion. Il allait appuyer sur la détente, lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'inconnu. Il était étrange, ses yeux bleus n'exprimaient ni peur, ni incompréhension, ni rien de connu. Il baissa son arme.

**- Qui es-tu ?**

L'autre ignora la question et demanda en regardant tendrement les corps de ses confrères.

**- Tu en as pas marre de tuer pour une cause si veine ?**

**- Explique-toi !**

**- Ces derniers temps tes émotions disparaissent de plus en plus rapidement. Tes actes en sont presque inutiles**

Comment savait-il ça ?

**- Que feras tu lorsque ta méthode ne marchera plus ? Tu redeviendras vide ? Ou bien tu mourras ?**

**- J'improviserais quand ça arrivera !**

**- Et s'il y avait un autre moyen pour toi, de ressentir des émotions ?**

**- Depuis le temps, je l'aurais découvert. À moins que ça n' existe qu'à l'extérieur, auquel cas c'est inutile d'y penser. Le gamin ne nous laissera jamais sortir.**

**- Et s'il le faisait ?**

**- Où veux tu en venir ? T'es quoi comme personnalité ? Un conférencier rasoir ?**

**- Le Mathieu original. **Il dit ça comme si c'était inintéressant.** Je te propose de sortir.** Il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

Le Patron hésitait. Était-ce réellement Mathieu. LE Mathieu. Il ne l'avait entrevu qu'une seule fois. Le jour de sa naissance. Depuis il espérait qu'il l'avait oublié. De plus pourquoi il lui donnerait sa liberté sans rien en retour.

**- Pourquoi tu me propose de sortir alors que je ne respecte aucune de tes lois et que j'ai pas l'intention de le faire? Et puis à quoi je te servirais dehors ? **Il se souvint de la nouvelle passion de son créateur. **C'est pour ton émission ?** Il hésita sur le nom.** Salut les G33ks c'est ça**

Il hocha la tête

**- Tu as été créé pour être ma face sombre. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être ce que je voulais que tu sois. Je te propose un marché. Si tu refuse je te laisse tranquille et tes émotion vont disparaître peut à peut. Si tu acceptes, je te propose un emploi et une famille. La famille Salut Les G33ks.**

Il lui tendit la main. Le Patron la saisit. Il se retrouva propulsé dans le salon de son créateur face à une caméra. Des centaines d'émotions, jusque là inconnues, déferlèrent dans son corps. Il était heureux et avait envie de connaître tous les plaisirs de ce monde.

_Si vous ne me mettez pas de reviews, je vous étrangle avec un préservatif (fanfic sur Le Patron oblige). ^^_


End file.
